Zelda Doesn't Know
by GrimGrave
Summary: One-shot crack/song fic. Zelda is clueless as to why her boyfriend cant spend as much time with her like he used to; and Veran wants the cat out of the bag.


Disclaimer: _**Legend of Zelda**_ and all characters associated with its franchise belongs to _Shigeru Miyamoto_, the creator and producer. I do not make money out of writing stuff like this.

**Zelda Doesn't Know**

Hyrule, year 2020.

Link, the young Hyrulian of eighteen years old, went down the small apartment hallway, picking up his shoes at the near end with a solemn face. It was time for him to leave; the time was almost seven. As the young Hyrulian tied his shoes properly, a pair of feminine arms wrapped themselves around his hunched form, hugging him tightly; it was warm and comfortable.

"Do you really have to go? You can sleep over if you want… I wouldn't mind~" Said a equally feminine voice behind him. Link forced himself to smile and turned his head to face the person. Her long, blonde hair and her ocean-blue eyes was but a small figment of her beauty, but it made his heart race every time he saw them.

"I would love to, really. But I have to get up early in the morning, and my place is a lot closer…" He said. The girl of the same age let out a solemn sigh as she pulled Link in for a kiss. A kiss meant for lovers, and a sweet one at that. "Okay… But nothing has changed our plans for next Friday, right?"

Link shook his head. "Of course not. And if anything, we'll see each other at school as well." Another kiss, this time longer. Their lips parted with grieving smiles as Link now stood up, along with his girlfriend. "I'll call you later, alright?" The blonde girl nodded and leaned in for another quick kiss. "Alright. Drive safe darling. I love you."

Link smiled and began to head out the door. "I love you too Zelda."

As the door closed behind him, Link solemnly walked down the stairs within the apartment-building. He hated himself for what was about to happen. And what had already happened some time ago. As he got into his car, buckling up and drove away from the district, his grief and self-loathing grew stronger. How he had managed to look Zelda in the eyes, or even kissed her, he would never know.

He kept driving for nearly twenty minutes he reached his destination. It wasn't his house. But this is where he was forced to go before he could get back home on _Sunday._ Today was Friday. With a grim visage, he got out of his now parked care and slowly walked to the door, ringing the doorbell with hesitation. He could hear the footsteps come closer, and more frequent with the brief sound of the unlocking of the door.

As it opened up, a teenage girl about the same age as Link, with autumn hair and turquoise skin, wearing a short, black lolita skirt and a black t-shirt with matching black and purple striped arm-gloves and stockings greeted him. Her hair was loose with bangs that ended up covering her right eye, while the back was tied up in a ponytail, and her face was beaming with a lustful, smug smirk.

"What took you so long Link? I was beginning to think you'd weasel your way out somehow. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Her smug expression was never-fading, to Link's further annoyance. "Come inside. I have the place for myself this weekend. Its just you and me~" She purred, motioning for Link to step inside, which he did with hesitation.

"Great…" Link answered with feigned enthusiasm. The girl simply giggled and locked the door before pushing Link further inside, and up the stairs, into her room. Then finally into her bed.

"Let me guess. You were with _her_ again. Weren't you?" She asked. Link simply huffed, avoiding eye-contact, but the girl that was now on top of him giggled. "I knew it. You know, it would be a lot better for the both of us if you just dumped her already."

"I will never-!" Link began, his voice raised in anger but the girl effectively silenced him with a kiss. A kiss meant for secret lovers. For adults of the un-romantic kind. "Hush, hush. Remember, if you don't do as I say, I will show _Blondie_ the pictures of you and me together. You know, the night _you_ came onto _me_. It would surely break her heart, no?"

"Tch! D-damn it… I was DRUNK, alright?! It was a mista-!"

"Oh don't you even dare say that!" You were not that intoxicated and you know it! Now shut up…Just like the last weekend, and the weekend before that, the only thing I will hear is you, moaning **my** name..!"

Link threw the girl a glare while gripping the black sheets in anger; his t-shirt was slowly being pulled up, and his pants was unbuckled; just like the other times, he was powerless. And he hated himself for it deeply.

"Fuck you, Veran."

"Yes, you will happily do that very soon~" Giggled Veran, as she threw away her own t-shirt and descended upon "her" man.

_Zelda doesn't know that my Link and me_

_do it at my house every weekend._

_He tells her he's at home but it isn't true_

_Still he's in-between my legs and Zelda doesn't know!_

_Oh Zelda doesn't know!_  
_But lets tell Zelda!_  
_Zelda doesn't know!_  
_Zelda doesn't know!_  
_But lets tell Zelda!_

_My Link says he's out shopping,_

_But he's underneath me without stopping..._

_Because Zelda doesn't know!_  
_Zelda doesn't know!_

_Zelda doesn't know!_

_Zelda doesn't know!_  
_But lets tell Zelda!_  
_Zelda doesn't know!_

_But lets tell Zelda!_

_I can't believe she's so trusting,_

_While he's right behind me thrusting._

_Link's got her on the phone,_

_And he's trying to cover my moan._

_It's a three-way call and she knows nothing!_

_Zelda doesn't know!_

_Zelda doesn't know!_

_Zelda doesn't know!_  
_But lets tell Zelda!_  
_Zelda doesn't know!_

_Zelda doesn't know!_

_Zelda doesn't know!_

_She could do well with rejection,_  
_so I'll keep your erection!_  
_Zelda doesn't know!_

_Zelda doesn't know!_

_Zelda doesn't know!_

_He fucks me a lot_  
_Why not? It's so kinky when I'm on top!_  
_And when we bask in the afterglow_  
_its still a shame because Zelda doesn't know!_

_We did it on her birthday..._

_Zelda doesn't know!_

_Zelda doesn't know!_

_Zelda doesn't know!_  
_**Zelda WILL know!**_  
_Zelda doesn't know!_  
_Zelda's gotta know!_  
_Gotta tell Zelda!_  
_**Gotta tell her myself!**_  
_Zelda doesn't know!_

_Zelda doesn't know!_

_Zelda doesn't know!_

_Zelda doesn't know!_

_ZELDA DOESN'T KNOW!_

::::::

The musical sound emitted along with the vibrations from the cell phone loudly. While her choice of music was pleasant to her, it was still annoying to wake up to it. Especially waking up to it in the middle of the night. With a heavy groan, Zelda grabbed hold of her cell phone; she didn't recognize the number. Nevertheless, she answered it.

"Uhm… Zelda speaking…"

"Wakey wakey Zelda! This is Veran speaking. You know, from class?"

"Uh… Oh, Veran… Atwood, was it?" Zelda tried her best to not sound too groggy. "Why are you calling at this hour… and how did you get my number?"

Veran giggled back at Zelda. "Veran Atwood, yes indeed. This is rather hilarious, my answer to both those questions are the same! You see, I have something interesting to tell you…"

**The End**

* * *

No, I do not hate Zelda. This was just a quick idea that sprung to mind.

I cant say "Hope you enjoyed it" but... Well, leave a review regardless of what you thought of it.

Until next time!

- GrimGrave


End file.
